


Lost in Her Own Ecstasy

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's a screamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Her Own Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Set in the "Alive" universe.

Laura was on her back in her bed, moaning with pleasure. Lydia’s head was between the werewolf’s legs. The redhead ran her tongue along Laura’s clit, occasionally sucking on it or scraping it with her teeth.

Lydia had two fingers inside of Laura, massaging her G-spot. With each rub, Laura’s moans grew louder. Soon she was shouting “Lydia! Lydia! Lydia!”

Just as Laura was coming, there was a furious knock on her apartment door. “Would you two keep it down?!” yelled Derek. “The tenants are starting to complain!”

Laura was too lost in her own ecstasy to acknowledge her brother.


End file.
